<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encore by LittleSweetCheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091430">Encore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks'>LittleSweetCheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gershwin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Plotless, Smut, au-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gives Nadine a private Encore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Moran/Nadine Tolliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gershwin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea where this ship came from, but OMG this is now the 2nd one of them. Looks like I'm getting my sea leg (smut legs?) back, so who knows what crazy things will start happening now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched Blake walk back from the stage and retake his seat. “I love listening to you sing.” She admitted. “Your voice is so…” She sucked in a breath between her teeth, smiling. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the rough week, or maybe her own loneliness getting to her, but whatever it was, Nadine wasn’t in the mood to fight it tonight. She turned and faced him. “How about we go back to my place for a nightcap?”</p><p>Nadine watched Blake consider her a moment before tossing back the rest of his own drink. “How about we go back to mine and you can have a nightcap <em>and</em> an encore?” A smile emerged on his face she’d never seen him wear before.</p><p>“An encore it is then.” Given how listening to his voice in the bar made her feel, she knew there was little chance she’d be able to hide from him what it did to her body once they were alone. She’d been the one to drag him out, an attempt to bolster his mood, but he was now the one paying for their drinks before he turned to her, offering his hand to help her to her feet. That did something for her too; he was chivalrous and polite beyond his years and she could appreciate the finer details of a man who was trying.</p><p>The chivalry temporarily ended once they stepped outside, however, because Blake, unless pushed into it, didn’t drive; and she’d been the one to drive from the office. As they worked their way up the block to her car, his arm made its way around her back, his hand settling on her hip, thumb resting right at the edge of her slacks. The tiny spot of warmth through her shirt made a blush begin to rise. She couldn’t remember the last time something so small had affected her so much.</p><p>The blush crept up her neck when he followed her out into the street, holding the car door open for her as she slipped in before he closed it and rounded the vehicle. As he passed in front, Nadine stared. She spent much of her life surrounded by men in suits, but there was something about the way Blake wore one that had always caught her eye.</p><p>He was in his seat, watching her, when she realized she hadn’t started the engine. “Sorry.” She mumbled, pulling her gaze away. A gentle tug on the end of her scarf made her look back again.</p><p>“This scarf is beautiful.” His voice was low, even for the quiet space of her small car. “I can’t help but stare at it any time you wear it.”</p><p>His admission stole her breath away, so her only response was a nod as she put the car into gear. As they headed toward his place, his hand dropped from the edges of her scarf to her thigh. She could feel the curve of his hand, the shape of his fingers, and it took all her focus to keep her breathing from turning ragged. The idea that he might be able to hear what he was doing to her both aroused and terrified her.</p><p>“It’s not much.” She heard him say as he let them both in a short time later. “Here.” She barely had time to process before his warm hands were at the collar of her coat, lifting the weight of it off her shoulders so she could slip out. It was a simple action she’d watched him do before, but now, after feeling his hands against her neck as he did it for her, she knew she would have to avert her eyes when he did it in the future. Once the coat was off, Nadine started to remove the scarf, only for his hand to stop her. “Leave it. Against that sweater, it’s art.” She tried to read his face, but he already turned away, opening a cabinet to reveal several liquor bottles and then glasses.</p><p>As she waited, she looked down at what she was wearing, she’d definitely not dressed with the expectation of ending her evening not alone; she was in a plain black sweater, slacks, and black flats. Not a single low cut or particularly body-hugging article in sight. When a glass was passed to her, she thanked him and then turned to face the rest of the apartment. He’d been right, it wasn’t much; a studio that was quite possibly smaller than the living room of her condo.</p><p>The room was split by furniture, a loveseat and some chairs in the center and then his bed on the far wall with his piano at the end just past the window. If he were serious about an encore performance for her, it meant that the best spot to listen and watch would be seated at the foot of his bed. This time, she couldn’t help the way her breath caught. A glance up at him revealed his own darkening eyes, telling her he knew.</p><p>“Still want the show?” He leaned in when he asked, and she wondered what would happen if she’d said no.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He took her hand and led her directly to the spot where she’d be able to watch him play and she sat willingly, running her free hand over the duvet as he backtracked to find coasters for their drinks before taking a seat at the bench. “Any requests?’</p><p>“Surprise me.”</p><p>His fingers began to work over the keys and Nadine realized that while she knew he could sing beautifully, and she’d known academically that he could play, she’d never actually witnessed him doing so before and hadn’t considered just what watching those hands would do to her. The first song was sweet, but the second one was more subtly romantic; by the third, he’d definitely begun to lose all pretense of what he was hoping for the evening, so when he turned toward her again, mid-line, offering a smile before his eyes returned to the keys, she gave him her best come-hither grin.</p><p>The music stopped and Nadine realized that he was debating following his desires, so she leaned forward and set her glass on the coaster. “Blake…”</p><p>Like a shot, he was across the small distance, cupping her head with one hand as he used the other to keep himself steadied over her. As their lips pressed together, she felt him shift, one knee on the mattress as he eased her backward until they were both half-on the bed. Somewhere in the minutes that followed, Nadine realized that she was already impossibly turned on and yet they were both still fully dressed and had barely touched beyond their lips. When breathing became necessary, he pulled away only far enough to be able to focus on her, she could see he was waiting, perhaps for permission.</p><p>“Undress.” She instructed. It was the right thing because he stood, staying by her knees as his suit began to fall away, piece by piece, parts being dropped to the floor in a manner she suspected they never were. In moments, he was naked, leaning over her again, his lips teasing the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“You’re still dressed. May I undress you?”</p><p>The way he asked it, the search for permission, made her turn her face so her answer brushed her lips to his. “Yes.”</p><p>He was standing again, this time pulling her up, his hands going directly to the scarf, gingerly unwinding it before placing it on the bed with much more care than he’d done his own things. Then his hands were on her waist, guiding her sweater up until he was easing it over her head and off her arms, her curls falling around her face and shoulders as they shook free. Her sweater joined his suit, forgotten, as one hand went to her hair. “Your hair always looks so soft, when you let it be in it’s natural curl, I want to touch it every time.” He leaned in, tipping his head down. “And it always smells so good.”</p><p>She found herself once again at a loss for a reply, instead she began to undo her slacks, pushing them off her hips and letting them slide down as she toed off her shoes. As she worked, his fingers were tracing the edge of her bra; it wasn’t anything fancy, black cotton, simple and comfortable because of the long day of travel she’d just had, but it’s simplicity didn’t seem to matter to him.</p><p>“I’ve never seen black look more hot than on you.” He said it so softly, she wondered if he even realized he’d said it aloud. “I never understood the description of porcelain skin until I saw you.”</p><p>So many admissions from him tonight and she was finding them, that he’d noticed her for two years, overwhelming. “I never knew you noticed.”</p><p>His hands grazed down her sides, slipping the straps of her bra down as they moved. “How could I not?”</p><p>Steadying herself on his arms, Nadine pushed up onto her tiptoes. “Show me.”</p><p>She found herself impressed with how quickly he managed to get her the rest of the way naked, but then, efficiency and focus were things he excelled with. Before she could wonder what he planned to do next, she found herself spread out on his bed, watching him as he stared down at her. His gaze was intense, the way he seemed to catalogue every inch of her body, logging away every inch in case he needed the knowledge for later. She could see when he came to a conclusion before he leaned over her, hovering as he started behind her ear, kissing his way carefully along her jaw and then down the curve of her throat. He wasn’t touching her anywhere else, which was only intensifying the feeling as he carried on, along her collarbone, over the curve of one breast, then down her breastbone to her naval. Nothing he was doing was all that erotic, but Nadine could feel her toes already curling. His lips made it to the curve of her thigh before he pulled away and she wanted to cry from the lack of contact.</p><p>Then his hands were on her. Those hands she’d watched dance across the keys; now they were dancing across her calves, hooking behind her knees as he bent her legs, running scales up her thighs as they teased the soft flesh near her core without actually making contact. Never had she ever begged any man to do anything to her, but she found she was coming close to doing so now. “Blake.” She gasped as those fingers teased closer again. She reached out, tangling her hands in his hair, pulling him up until she could kiss him soundly. Even then, he was holding himself up, careful not to crush her under his weight and that awareness, that consideration for her, even now, did something to her. “Please…”</p><p>He pulled back again to read her face before sliding down her body. She was hyperaware of each point of contact between them, his thumbs when they touched along either side of her core felt like they would sear permanent marks into her. She was on the verge of crying out when he moved again, pressing that amazing mouth against her, using his tongue to tease her. That mouth that sang so beautifully was apparently also wonderful at other things.</p><p>She knew she would never be able to look at him again without remembering this exact moment.</p><p>His hands moved, curving her legs until they draped over his shoulders and then his hands were cupping the backs of her thighs, helping her move against him, fucking her against his tongue. He shifted again and it took until the first sparks ran through her body to realize he’d moved intentionally; he was now brushing, stimulating, her clit as he worked her over. It slammed home that he was <em>good</em> at this, and he seemed to <em>enjoy</em> it. She was torn between arching back, her hands fisting the pillows either side of her head and threading her fingers back into his hair to hold on as she was rushing to the precipice. Indecision left her fighting both as one hand gripped a pillow and the other found his hair, arching back as her heels dug into his back as she came with a cry.</p><p>She was still attempting to recover when he crawled up her body, pressing wet kissing as he moved. She could feel his length against her leg as he hovered over her. She pulled her knees up, expecting him to sink in, take his turn, but he didn’t. Instead, he moved to the side, scooting them carefully on the narrow bed until she realized what he wanted- her straddling him.</p><p>It was her turn now to stare down, studying him in all his glory. While she took him in, his hands weren’t still, cupping her breasts, then moving to her hips, along her thighs, and then up again. Her body was still humming, so when his hands followed the curve of her legs and thumbs pressed and rolled her clit, she gasped.</p><p>“I’m yours.” He finally spoke, offering himself to her to be used.</p><p>She shifted back, taking in the size of him for the first time. God, she thought to herself, his cock was built just like he was, long and thin. She took him in her hand, shuddering slightly at the sight of just how small her hand looked. Holding him steady, she lined herself up and then sank down just over his head. Hovering in place, she adjusted so her hands were on his stomach, their height difference wasn’t going to allow for her to reach his shoulders. She met his eyes and then took him in, sinking down until he was fully seated; watching as his eyes rolled back and he swore at the sensation.</p><p>She’d never heard him swear before and there was something additionally erotic about hearing those words fall from his lips now. Rising, she sank down again. His hands moved to her hips and stayed there, steadying her, but never taking over. He was allowing her to be in control, the notion shuttled her toward her next orgasm. As she came down, she realized he was still hard inside her, he hadn’t come. She started to question him, what’d she done wrong, when he smiled, pushing himself upright until they were sitting face to face. The position was slightly awkward, but then he began to kiss her in earnest, not like the gentle kisses from earlier in the evening, and then he began to rock, creating the tiniest movements as he shifted inside her.</p><p>Under her hands, he felt relaxed, calm, unbothered or rushed. “May I?” He whispered and she thought it was permission he was seeking to fuck her harder.</p><p>“Yes.” And then she was left breathless as he came within her, gently riding out the waves as they stayed wrapped in one another’s arms. He didn’t stop making out with her as she felt his cock soften. Occasionally, he would shift them again, as if he were still fucking her. Slowly, he slipped free of her, not breaking contact anywhere else.</p><p>Their lips were swollen and bruised when he finally pulled away, studying her face before easing her back. “The shower’s through there.” His voice remained at a whisper. “I’ll find you something to wear.”</p><p>Not wanting to break the spell, Nadine only nodded, shuffling off the bed, his steadying hand on her, making sure she didn’t fall. She blushed at the feel of them both on her thighs as she pushed the door shut.</p><p>Standing under the spray, Nadine realized that in a matter of hours, she just might have been ruined for other men.</p><p>She had to use his soap to get clean, the smell of him would linger on her skin now, a constant reminder of what they’d done. She was about to step out when Blake appeared, placing sets of clothes onto the small counter before he pulled out a towel and waited to change spots with her.</p><p>“I changed the sheets, feel free to get comfortable.” His voice remained soft as he took his turn under the water. Nadine wasn’t sure what to make of the assumption that she wasn’t going back to her own place until she remembered, it was late.</p><p>Making her way back into the main room, her phone was now on charge, her clothes now neatly hung on a hangar on the tree in the corner beside his. The bed was turned down, extra pillows that hadn’t been there before piled on, and a glass of water waiting by her phone.</p><p>Deciding, she crawled into the bed, drinking the water thankfully before moving to the far side. When Blake joined her, he crawled up the bed, pressing kisses to her lips as she leaned back into the pillows. When he pulled back, it was he that was blushing. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I… You just looked so indescribably amazing waiting on me.” She watched him smile shyly before turning to flick off the lights and settling down beside her. “Come here.” He whispered, tugging her back into him, arranging her so they were wrapped together. “Sleep.” He buried his face in her hair. “No thinking until tomorrow.”</p><p>As she drifted off, his weight relaxed against her back, Nadine wondered exactly how, now that she knew intimately what his mouth and hands could do, her body would react the next time she had to watch him perform.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Three Months Later…</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“This place is too cute!” Daisy gushed as they piled into a small bar. It wasn’t crowded, only sparsely filled with mid-week patrons so they pushed two tables together so they could sit. “Jay, you should do karaoke.” She prodded.</p><p>“Only if you join me.” He replied.</p><p>“We’ll see.” A teasing grin was on her face.</p><p>Matt had detoured to order the first round of drinks and returned just as everyone was getting comfortable. “So, I asked the guy at the bar and it turns out the performer that was scheduled tonight is sick, so there’s no show. I know, I should’ve called first, but hey, we can listen to bad karaoke instead.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Matt. Still nice to get out and relax after the week we had.” Nadine patted his arm.</p><p>“You know what would be fun?” Elizabeth spoke up. “All of you sing well, so we could put on our own show. Take turns and see who gets the best response.”</p><p>Matt was on his feet again. “Let me go ask if they’ll mind.” Two minutes later, he was back with a grin and a second round of drinks. “He’s down for it, says we are welcome to the piano if anyone plays and if we do a full show, this round is on the house.”</p><p>“Sounds good enough for me. I’m in.” Daisy finished her first and headed for the stage as Matt sat down.</p><p>“I told him unfortunately none of us play piano.”</p><p>“I play.” Blake corrected, imitating playing keys along the table edge.</p><p>Watching his fingers move, Nadine felt her breath catch.</p><p>==</p><p>It started with Daisy, Jay, and Matt taking turns on the stage, loosening up with every song and each trip back to the table to work on more of their drinks. They prodded Nadine up twice; once as a duet with Jay and then once on her own where she’d blushed through the whole thing but had gotten plenty of applause.</p><p>On her way back to the group after the second song, she noticed Blake wasn’t at the table just as the piano started playing behind her. Taking her seat, Nadine finally looked up. His tie was gone and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, his hair looked tousled as well, making him look less like the coworker she worked with daily and more like the man she’d seen one night months earlier.</p><p>The way his body moved as he played the intro to whatever he was about to sing was captivating. She could barely make out his hands, but it hardly mattered; she knew what they looked like. And then he turned toward the audience, a look on his face like he was performing to only one person and not a whole room. It was sensual. It made her breath catch. And then he began to sing.</p><p>Nadine kept focused on him until the feeling became overwhelming and she had to avert her gaze. It was as if she was back in his apartment, getting an encore again. She tried to look anywhere but at him even as she knew he was still looking out into the room, maybe even at her. She wondered if he felt it too but was too nervous to find out until something caught her eye. Her coat was hung over the back of her seat. Even in the dim lighting of the bar, she could see the edge of something sticking on of the pocket that hadn’t been there before. Pulling it out, it took a moment to place that the rolled-up silk was Blake’s missing tie.</p><p>“He’s wasted at State.” Elizabeth’s observation made her look up, her breath catching and her body flushing as she found him looking their, her, way.</p><p>“Sorry?” Nadine asked, distracted. It pulled Elizabeth’s attention off the stage and to her though, which only served to make her blush further. She knew that the other woman’s silence was only because she was observing Nadine fully.</p><p>“Oh.” Was the only comment Elizabeth softly gave, turning back to the music.</p><p>She felt the need to defend her actions, even though she hadn’t admitted to anything. “Ma’am-” But a hand on her wrist, the wrist of the hand stroking that tie, cut her off.</p><p>There was understanding in Elizabeth’s eyes when her own snapped up. “No need to explain.”</p><p>The song came to an end and suddenly Nadine found herself alone at the table with Elizabeth as Blake walked back to them. The other three had headed back to the stage already. Once he was close enough, Blake spotted the tie in her hand and that smile he’d used on stage returned, only this time it was clearly only for her. She wasn’t sure what compelled his next actions, but when he closed the space, he boldly leaned over her shoulder, reaching her lap to retrieve his tie as he whispered in her ear. “I bet it would look better on you than even those scarves.”</p><p>The small gasp was audible, and she bit her lip to avoid making any other noise. He steadied himself with a hand on her other shoulder, thumb stroking her neck before he pulled away. It felt as if the whole bar could see what she remembered, how she was affected; though in truth they were all so comfortable with one another that the tiny exchange was barely a blip to anyone else.</p><p>He pulled away and moved quickly to his own seat, eyes casually on Matt and Daisy on the stage. Turning away from him, Nadine met Elizabeth’s gaze a brief moment before the latter glanced to her assistant and then back to her Chief of Staff. She leaned close again. “You should wear it.”</p><p>Nadine pulled back, shocked at the boldness. “Ma’am?” Apparently, Blake’s comment had been overheard.</p><p>Elizabeth gave her a pointed look.</p><p>Blushing anew, Nadine reached across, easing the tie from between Blake’s fingers, avoiding eye contact as she let it fall loose and then looped it around her own neck, taking care that it laid against her throat as she expertly tied the knot. The end pooled in her lap and she couldn’t help running the cool fabric through her fingers. She didn’t even notice the music end until Daisy had returned.</p><p>“Isn’t that Blake’s tie?” Daisy laughed.</p><p>“He lost a bet.” Elizabeth answered much to quickly, as if she’d been anticipating such a question. “So, he had to lose his favorite tie. He’ll have to win it back later.” She then drew the conversation to a new topic and away from them.</p><p>“Encore?” She turned when she realized he was leaning near her ear.</p><p>She didn’t even have to consider this time. “Yes.”</p><p>He tugged the end of the tie gently. “I don’t think I plan on winning this back any time soon. I’d rather stare at it on you.” He dropped the end of the fabric, dancing his fingers along her leg as he pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>